Kidnapped Love in a Box
by siriuslygleeful
Summary: Mike has taken his feelings for Bella a little over the top....Okay, WAY over the top! Canon pairings
1. Chapter One

Kidnapped Love in a Box

By: Lady Emerald a.k.a. Baela

THIS IS NOT A MIKE/BELLA SHIP, EVERYTHING IS CANON.

Chapter One

Mike Newton drove his father's red company truck up Chief and Bella Swan's driveway. Parking it as closely to the house as possible, he got out of the cab and walked over to the back lever of the truck bed. There was a large object in the bed that every human, vampire, or werewolf [excuse me, shape-shifter] could identify quickly, but its' size would have confused any existing creature.

There was a humongous brown cardboard box that filled the bed to each corner in a perfect fit. Mike raised his hand to undo a latch on the box's right back corner. The entire side wall came open like a door, and he inspected the inside to make sure everything as still in place before he reshut the opening and re-latched it.

Moving towards the front door, he went up the three short steps and gave the door a lively rap. A few seconds passed and Bella Swan answered. She looked utterly surprised at who faced her, but quickly put a polite grin on her face, color rising a bit in her cheeks.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" she greeted, her voice a bit confused.

Mike grinned widely at her and said, "I need you to grab some shoes and come with me." Her eyebrows rose.

"Now?" Mike nodded.

"Uh…Okay," she said slowly. Bella went up to her room to get her shoes and came back down to where he waited, still grinning like a goof. She was about to shut the door when she thought to ask, "Are we going somewhere?"

He nodded again. She locked and shut the door.

Following Mike down the front sidewalk, she was even more taken aback to see the company truck with, what looked like to her, a _very _large package in the back.

"Do you need some help unloading this for the store?" asking her first conclusion.

If possible, Mike's never ending grin grew wider. "Not exactly," he said with an overly dramatic tone.

Bella watched flabbergasted as he opened the tail bed once again, undid the latch and opened the side of the box. Starting as he scoped her up, she protested as she realized what Mike was intending.

He simply ignored her, placed her down in the middle of the box, and quickly shut it closed before Bella could push against the opening. He slammed the tail gate shut and watched with a bit of humor as the cardboard shook a bit from Bella's pounding.

"_What the hell are you doing, Mike Newton?!" _the box screamed at him.

"I'm kidnapping you," he answered easily. The box was silent for a moment, thinking out its' approach.

"_You realize that both kidnapping and riding in a box in the bed of a truck are both illegal, right?"_

Mike smirked, know all too well that this would be the daughter of a chief's first response. "Yes," he teasingly drawled.

"_So let me out so my dad doesn't lock you up?" _the box tried.

Mike paused on purpose, then simply said "Nope."

"_MIKE!!"_

But Mike was laughing and already driving away from the Swan house.

A/N: This is a short story, only 2-3 chapters, all of which are pretty short. But I'll update tomorrow and the next day till I'm done. Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Chapter Two

Kidnapped Love in a Box

By: Lady Emerald a.k.a. Baela

Chapter Two

Bella gave one last angry pound on the wall next to her when she heard the cab door slam shut. Mike called loudly that there was a flashlight in the box for her. She groped her hands around the dark floor till she found a long, heavy cylinder. Locating the switch, she flashed the bright light on and took in the inside of the box.

There was a large bottle of water set down next to a bright red couch cushion. I quickly moved from the hard floor to sit on the over-stuffed seat and glared at where Mikes _should_ had been visible.

_This is absolutely absurd_, Bella thought, her silent voice harsh. She scanned her thoughts over the mental calendar in her mind and could recall no special event today. Frustrated, she felt that the truck was barely moving.

"Mike," she yelled at him, "could you at least tell me how long I'm going to be in here?"

Bella heard a faint chuckle and a loud, _"Just 7 or 8 more minutes, Bell. I don't want to jostle you too much by going fast."_

"Where are we going?!" Another holler of laughter.

"Argh," she growled in irritation. She placed her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees. Bella waited for the doom ahead, grumbling all the way.

The brakes squealed lightly as Mike brought the truck to a stop. Bella's still glare followed the sound of him till she saw him in the now open box, grinning at her.

"How was your ride?" he asked her in an innocent voice.

"Whatever you brought me here for had better be worth it or else I may consider reporting you," she said in an unforgiving tone. Mike's smile became less teasing to genuine as he grabbed Bella's hands to help her jump down from the truck.

She took in the large light blue house as it appeared. The grass looked professionally kept and the cobblestone drive and sidewalk were all attractive. Mike led her up to the dark wooden front door and pulled a key out from his khakis to unlock it. It opened to a large foyer, polished wood floor and walls surrounding.

Bella asked in an awe, "Is this your house?"

Mike smiled again and nodded. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

"My mom has a BA in Interior and Exterior Design."

Bella nodded absently as she took in the elaborate décor and expensive furnishing. After a moment, she remembered Mike's little scheme. "So, why are we here, Mike?"

He took the crook of her arm and gently pulled her towards another room. Through the pine double doors, Bella saw a table set for two, looking beautiful, yet frightening at the same time. She quickly turned back to him and started, "Mi-"

"I know what you're thinking, Bella. Not to worry, I just want to talk. This seemed like a good way to do it," Mike interrupted her to explain. Silently, he pulled out one of the chairs for Bella and left the room through a door that must be the kitchen.

Bella sat down edgily, a picture of Edward's angry face filling her mind. He already could barely stand Mike thoughts about her. She couldn't imagine how he would react if he found out about this. Well, then again maybe she could. Bella gave a light shudder as she tried to block out the vivid thought.

Mike returned with two steaming plates. When he set it down in front of her, she noted it was a chef worthy Italian cuisine. She gave him a calculating look.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly.

"How did you get this done so quickly?"

"Oh, we have a cook, Josephine."

_Ah, one up mark for Edward, one down for Mike, _Bella thought a little smugly. _Course, what _couldn't_ Edward do?_

As Mike sat down across from her, Bella knew this was going to be a conversation she did not want to have.

A/N: I decided to update again today instead of waiting for tomorrow. I'll have 3 up by morning! I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry nothing much happened…

Thank you beckyisanorange for the review! That was nice to receive!


	3. Chapter Three

Kidnapped Love in a Box

By: Lady Emerald a.k.a. Baela

Chapter Three

Mike sat there for a moment, staring at Bella with a nervous expression. He had _no_ idea how to start.

"Bella, I brought you here…that is to say-um," he hesitated, looking down at his plate. Taking a deep breath, Mike turned his eyes back to her face and started once more, "Bella, I need to confess something to you before I make a fool of myself. Every time I see you with Cullen, I want to tear you away and beat him to a pulp. But, I also know that this would hurt you and I would never try to hurt you in any way."

Bella just blinked at him. Trying her best to pose one of Edward's stone faces, she carefully set her eyes and said, "Mike, I am aware that you don't like Edward, but I don't need protection from him. He's saved my life more times than he has endangered it."

"I know, but that isn't the reason I don't want him around you. I think you should be at my side instead of his."

Bella wasn't at all surprised by this. She knew enough of Mike's jealous thoughts from her own sexy mind-reader. "Mike, you're dating Jessica-"

"I know I am."

"Then why-"

"Jessica's not the one I'm in love with."

Uh oh.

Mike looked a bit sheepish after he realized his quick interruption. He quietly declared, "She not the one. You are."

Bella's jaw might have as well hit the table. Sure, jealously she could understand. Infatuation, even. But, love? That was startling. She faltered over what to say, her mouth opening and closing in quick movements before she could respond, "Er- Mike, I think you are exaggerating your feelings-"

"I'm not, Trust me, Bell. I love you."

This time Bella's jaw slackened. She tore her eyes from Mike's, desperate for a distraction. She picked up her fork and stuffed her mouth with a huge bite of her food. Any excuse not to answer.

Mike watched her for a reaction as she slowly chewed her cuisine.

She swallowed and said, "I never expected you to feel this way, Mike. Believe me, I don't ever want to hurt you, but I can't feel the same way that you do. My heart is Edward's. It has been for awhile now, and that will never change."

Mike smiled at her with a sad expression and said, "I don't expect you to be anything but friends with me, Bella. I've just been holding in this for a long time now, and I wanted you to know. I know you couldn't possibly feel the same about me."

"Mike," Bella said softly.

"I'm fine with being just friends, Bell." He gave an encouraging nod towards her.

All she could do was nod back.

A/N: I know, you all hate me for not getting this out, but my sister had a friend end up in the hospital and she needed help with her girls and her friends' kids to watch for a week. Chapter 4 will be up very soon! Please tell me what you thought!

Thank you to reader13lovesbooks for reviewing chapters 1 & 2!


	4. Chapter Four

Kidnapped Love in a Box

By: Lady Emerald a.k.a. Baela

Chapter Four

They both finished their meals in silence. Mike picked up the plates to return to Josephine, whom still resided in the kitchen. He led Bella back out of the house, into the truck, and drove her home.

A shiny Volvo was sitting in Bella's front drive when they returned. A small shiver of panic went down Bella's spine, but she noticed no one seated in the car. _He must be inside already, _she thought in relief.

Opening the door and hoping out, she turned back to Mike. "Thanks for dinner," she said, saying the only thing that seemed painless.

He gave her his easy grin then asked, "This doesn't make things awkward for us, does it?"

"Not at all," she lied.

"Good."

"Thanks for letting me sit properly on the way back."

Mike laughed and said, "You have to admit, my idea was genius. "

Bella rolled her eyes and let it go. She knew he would never cease to be a goof. She shut the door and stepped back. Mike waved and yelled, "See you at school!" as he drove off.

Bella took a deep breath before unearthing the spare key and stepping inside.

She found Edward sitting in the rocker in her bedroom, looking back at her with an amused expression. "Did you enjoy your dinner?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"You knew?"

"Alice. And, of course he set plans in his thoughts at school last week."

"And you couldn't warn me at all?"

"It could have caused suspicion."

"You do realize I could have been hurt riding in that damned box, right?"

"I followed you the entire way."

She nodded and hesitated before asking, "You're not about to rip his head off for being in love with me?"

Edward rose and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "No," he said gently, "because I also know that everything he said tonight is the truth. He doesn't mind just being friends with you and I'm giving him a bit of credit for that."

Bella laid her head against his hard chest and whispered, "I love you, Edward."

He pressed his lips to her hair and replied just as softly, "As I you."

A few moments passed before he noted, "Hopefully, Newton getting this off his chest will quiet down his thoughts about you. He's getting more irksome by the day."

Bella just sighed in defeat. She would never understand how she stayed sane through the feud of Edward Cullen and Mike Newton. It never seemed to end.

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this little fic. Please, if there is any way you find it could improve, let me know!


End file.
